bakuganrandomtalkfandomcom-20200214-history
RTW Personal Rules
TwinStar RTW Personal Rules/One. DarkusMaster # Dan must DIE. # Drago must LOSE. # Drago must lose MORE. # LISTEN TO HADES. # Do not cross PD, or you will find your head on the other end of Lansor. # Do not cross ME, PERIOD. # Those who create the Bakugan Anime must follow rules 1-3. # I have a blocking stick, and I'm not afraid to use it. # When I'm unable to get Bakugan, blame my parents. # DO NOT HOUND ME ABOUT THE OFFICIAL BAKUGAN WIKI YOUTUBE CHANNEL'S VIDEOS. I have a life, you know. # BEWARE. I have a short temper, and it passes on to my Bakugan, especially Hades, PD, and Cyclone. # Bring your Bakugan to the mall, and they'll end up like Blitz and Linehalt: lost in a fitting room. # The Aranaut Project is stronger than you think. # Phosphos could slice open a Kazarina at any point. Those with weak stomachs should leave RTW now. # Steal Gyrazor's "I SLICE YOU!!!" and YOU shall be sliced. # I am a Gundalian whose BMA skills are next to none. # If you despise the Caramelldansen, leave while you can still stand upright. My Mutant Elfin plays the song every five to ten minutes. Airzel-of-haos #Flee in terror if my mood swings to "Angry" or "Hate" or "Rage" or "Epic killer death Rage". #Lover's gonna love, just not you. #AOH is better than you, Anonymous. #Do NOT use Sophia's name in vain. #Do NOT, for the love of all that is sane and holy P*** ME OFF! #DO give me cheese. #Do NOT, for the love of all that is sane and holy DIS STRIKEFLIER! #Love Strikeflier in my presence. #Love Strikeflier out of my presence. #Love Strikeflier. NOW! #Don't try me. #by GOD don't try me. #If you value your life, DO NOT TRY ME. #Don't make fun of my music. Yours is just as fail as mine. #Shade always wins eventually. #Do NOT mess with ANYONE in my family. #Pay attention to rules 8-10 #Don't hate. #I will hate only if hated. #Ok, I might just hate for fun. #I CARRY A BAZOOKA! #My win is your fail. #My fail is your fail. #Your fail is your fail, SO KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME! #Are you loving Strikeflier yet? #don't make fun of me being Atheist, because if there is a God, you will meet him fast. #I AM GOD. #Walk away. Just walk the (EFF) away. #I am probably one step from lashing out at you. #Under NO circumstance are you to make fun of me while in a bad mood. It. Will. End. You. #Don't let The Animal come out. It. Will. Also. End. You. #Notice how I belong in an Asylum. #Guess what, YOU BELONG IN AN ASYLUM TOO! #Leave me alone when I want to be, or you might not see the next time. #The more you try to be like me, the more you fail. #I'm awesome. #You are awesome IF you agree with me. #H. and I are your sudden death from above. Enough said. #Shade and I are the strike from shadows. Enough said. #Enough said. #Follow rules by Queenie, K, Rayne, and Sarah. #Queenie and Sarah are the ONLY people who can match and/or surpass my rage, so watch yourself. #Follow rules 1-41 LaserGhost #When I talk PAY ATTENTION! #I'm #'1' here and everywhere. #'DO NOT' talk trash about Linkin Park. #'DO NOT' talk trash about wrestling. #'DO NOT' talk trash about COOKIES! #And of course DO NOT talk trash about me. #'DO NOT' choose a thing in daily life and make a poem or a song about it. #I CARRY A MISSLE AND I"M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT! #Throw SM in the nearest Trash Can. #I'm a storywriter. #'DO NOT' Try to attack me cuz i'll dodge it and give you an RKO. #If you have cookies GIVE THEM TO ME! #I'm world worst speller and I have tons of spelling mistakes and i won't correct them so use yr mind to figure out the word. #Annoy me...GET EVAPORIZED! #When I'm here I don't knock the door I BLAST IT! So repair it from your own money. #When I'm here The hole wiki comes after me. #'OBEY THOSE 17 RULES ESSPECIALY 17!' #If you didn't Finks are gonna eat yr lungs and brain then I'll shock you with my lightning tower then stab you with my lightning tower.You won't like that. Bendo14 #Dan wannabes shall suffer a fate worse than Carmelldansen. #Insult Phos as much as you like. #I ATOMIZE YOU. #When I win, you fail. #When you win, you fail. #YOU ALWAYS FAIL, OKAY?! #Do not spam on my blog. #Do not spam on your blog. #Do not spam ANYWHERE! #Hate SpinMaster. #Hate Drago. #Hate Dan. #Hate Justin Bieber. #Hate Phos. #HATE THE WORLD WHEN YOU'RE MAD! #Don't around with me. #Screw everyone else's rules, AND OBEY MINE. #Obey the other rules. Especially rule 18. #DO NOT COPY PHOS'S NAME. (AOH) #Don't anger the hydra. #DON'T ANGER THE HYDRA. #DO. NOT. ANGER. THE ING HYDRA!!!! #Listen to rules 21-24. If you do anger the hydra, you're screwed. #If you call me Bedno, Benny, or Bendo14, you'll be killed by my pet lion, Kitty. #I carry a Zindigan War Blade. DEAL WITH IT. #Anonys, go to h***. #Never with Cancer. You'll regret it. #Never steal D. Con's Raytheus or Vicer. You'll regret this too. #Never make fun of Death of Dartaak when DJ is watching it. Once again, you'll regret it. #If you have a Rubanoid, and Mystic is around, HIDE THE RUBANOID! You'll really really reallly regret it if you don't do it. Unless you want your Rubanoid to get r***d. #Titan Z pummels all challengers. He never loses. GET OVER IT! #A Lythirius a day keeps the doctor away. #Ignore everyone else's rules. Especially ones that involve copying! #I have a Block Flaming Chainsaw. So... OBEY RULE 16!!!! #I also have a Block Flaming Whip. #And a Block Flaming Machete. #And also a Block Flaming Boomerang. #... I have a lot of Block Flaming things. #Must I tell you which ones I have? #Nah, I'm not telling you. #Worship the hydra. #... #... #... #ARE YOU WORSHIPPING THE HYDRA YET?! #If you're not, you're dead. #Seriously, he'll come for you. #YOU HAVE LITTLE TIME LEFT! #Ripper likes his Axellor. Never take it away from him, unless you want to get sliced apart. #Anonymous, go slither off to some stinkhole where they use anonys as sacrifices. Winxrainbowix #Be nice to me.. #Don't get me mad. If so you might lose the fighting i got... #Talk to me anytime.. #I don't play around with.. people that play around too much.. #Don't talk about the music i like. #Don't diss me.. # Don't talk about my race.. #Don't talk to me anonys!!! SERIOUS!! CAUSE I DON'T like them :) #(RP) I drives cars.. #(RP) I carry 4 dual LAZORS!!! #Haters gonna hate JUST know that.. #Music taught me alot of things, and it will teach you likes too! :) #Teachers gonna teach Just know that.. #I write songs and like them.. #Follow rules 1-16 and you'll be fine around me... #I get mad easily so thats why you shouldn't mess with me. Trust me you shouldn't see me mad even in school.. #I don't like to repeat things so if you don't understand what i said, TO BAD DEAL WITH IT!!! (Though sometimes i'll explain) #Don't TEST ME NEVER!! I MEAN NEVER! I can get a little crazy sometimes and I waste time on people that makes me angry, sad etc. SO BACK OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DarkusAlpha # #When the chance, DESTROY ADMINTHESECOND'S BYM YARD. #Juice Sacrifice 10 Ichis per day. #Annoy those who don't sign with ~~~~. #(RP) Clean and sharpen the silencers each day. #(RP) Make sure there is no problems with the Fuser. #AVOID MASTERS'S ANGER. Not anymore. #I have the right TO FIRE MAH LAZOR!!!! #Drop the F-bomb at me, and you will face a fate WORSE THAN DEATH. #SCREW SM. AND SEGA NEEDS TO SUCK A POP- LOLLIPOP. #Screw NV GI, GI MS IS AWESOME!!! >:D #Self-nukes are FUN, PERIOD. #ALWAYS NUKE THE DOOR BEFORE ENTERING THE IRC. #Obey the rules 2-21. ESPECIALLY RULE 14. #Dan wannabes shall suffer a fate worse than Carmelldansen. #Always Copy someone else's stuff if you like it. #Always Copy someone else's stuff if you hate it. #Justin needs to click on here. #If you want to screw my BYM base, fine! BUT I PROMISE I WILL $&!T YOUR BASE UP IF YOU EVER DO SO. #If you call Bendo with a name that says: Bedno, Benny, or Bendo14, you'll be killed/wibbled by his pet lion, Kitty. #*no comment* Nintendocan #'DO NOT '''post bad stuff about me. #'DO NOT tick me off. #'DO NOT '''make fun of Drago. #'DO NOT 'make fun of me because of my age. #'DO NOT SPAM!!! #'DO NOT '''make fun of Admins. #'DO make fun of RabbidSquirrel357. #Give me chocolate milk. #PRESS THE BUTTON!!! . #'''Obey rules 1-10!!! DinoQueen13 #Don't try and talk crap about me, I know what you say #Insult me, and expect the rest of your days on this Wiki to be torture #Don't criticize others before looking at yourself #Learn grammar, or else everyone's gonna dogpile you for bad grammar #If you think I'm a fail, you must obviously be beyond fail #If you're going to act stupid, don't be surprised if I pwn you ##It'll be pretty clear when I pwn you. Everyone notices. #I'm probably older than you #I have more homework than you, and therefore cannot be bothered by petty problems #Don't mess with AOH, because you're going to meet my wrath as well as his #I'm Big Sister. #I know more manga than you do. Trust me on this one. #Love TVTropes. Or else. #Think before you babble nonsense #Don't even think about messing with me during my PMS and MS. You'll regret it dearly. #My mood swings rival AOH's. Keep this in mind. Digimaster1 1. Have respect for others. 2. Never give up. Fight to the finish! 3. Don't god mod, even if you are playing the bad guy. The worst villain has to have at least 1 weakness. 3.5. If you are writing a story about "the Ultimate enemy" or something, you can make him as powerful as you eant as long as he is defeated in the end. 4. Angering me will be your greatest mistake. There is no telling what I will do when I'm enraged. 5. NO DEOPING THEN LEAVING ON THE IRC!!!! 6. Call me Masters 7. Ignore DM's first 3 rules and his 7th rule. 8. If you have a dream, live it! 9. RP is Awesome 10. Ignore Bendo's rules 11-12 11. NEVER copy me, EVER (I'm talking to you Winx) Erimal 1. Don't listen to Gundalians. 2. Hide Helix Dragonoid when he is running from cops. 3. Respect the powerful. 4. Spread awesomeness 5. Spread facts about Chuck Norris to those who don't believe Kyleronco 1.F*#@ all of the stupid rules by other people 2.F*#@ Justin Beiber. 3. Don't f*$@ Linkin Park or I will call you a peice of $#*! just for that. 4. DO NOT! Mess around with AOH. 5. DO NOT! 6. Do not fool around with strike or else (go to rule 10) 7. ALL HAIL ME. jk. 8. I can go crazy with randomness so don't out random me because you can't so don't even try. 9. Obey DM's first 3 rules 10. He'll kill you with a painful death. 11. I'm too random for you. 12. If you read up to here you are getting annoyed. 13. If you beat me on BD I'll use my weapon.......Deadly weapon. 14. Don't stress me. 15. Give me da money. 16. CD will kill you all if you mess with him so don't even try to mess with him. 17. DOOMSDAY IS FAKE! 18. Rule 18 is rule 18 19. This is called random talk wiki not ORANGES. 20. I cannot pwn AOH. So you can't either. 21. *No rule set* 22.. F*#! SM and Justin Beaver. 24. Do not mess with me or i'll mess with you and that won't be pretty 25. For all people to live f*#! Koei 26. For all things that are D@#$ f#@! Koei 27. I make links without even knowing. 28. FOR THE LOVE OF LIFE DO NOT P*SS OF AOH! 29. Nor me. 30. O_O 31. ALL MUST HAIL STRIKEFLIER 32. Wash your hands 33. If you even think of messing with AOH he WILL hurt you badly. 34. Don't get problems like I have. 35. I've lost you by now. 36. CRAP! THEY'RE ON TO ME SO HIDE! 37. DEAR GOD DO NOT P*** OFF AOH! 38. FOR THE LOVE OF LIFE WHO P**** OFF AOH!